Apocaliptica
by Jizel Ishihara Hidaka
Summary: AVISO!, fic en reconstruccion n.nU, sorry pero esta demasiado confuso ¬¬U... "Decidir mi destino o dejar que decidan por mi, ¿podrias convertirte en su juez y verdugo"
1. Default Chapter

Jiz: Bueno aquí esta una de mis historias de Bey Blade ¬¬ . Es la primera que subo pero no la que escribo.. La primera tardara en subir, por eso traigo esta que en verdad me gusto... Y espero la disfruten como yo disfrute en escribirla -

Por cierto es Yaoi, así que homofóbicos les pido de favor y con la mayor amabilidad que salgan, después no quiero quejas ò-ó .. en cuanto a las parejas, todavía no las decido tengo que pensarlas pero ya para el segundo y tercer capi las tendré o.o

La canción es de Linkin Park " From the inside " -

_Disclaimer:_

_Bey blade y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ya quisiera yo ¬¬. Pero el fic si es mío, por lo tanto no recibo ningún tipo de paga por publicarlo, solo es por gusto personal... Una vez aclarado pido el favor de que no me demanden, gracias TT_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

" APOCALÍPTICA "

PROLOGO: El fin y el principio

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° Comienza la música -°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

La tierra era un caos, los rebeldes intentaban llegar a las puertas del cielo, los Ángeles y ancárgeles intentaban evitarles el paso...... El sonido de las espadas que chocaban entre sí era lo único que se oía...... Aunque los mensajeros peleaban con todas sus fuerzas los rebeldes estaban ganando terreno acercándose cada vez mas a la morada de la junta.

Lucifer esta cerca, quiere tomar, lo que él piensa, le pertenece y merece... El poder divino, el gobierno de lo absoluto...... Pero para llevar a cabo su plan debía acercarse a la junta, esa junta que lo juzgo y condeno..... ¿Quién dice que los demonios y Ángeles no pueden tener sentimientos humanos?, Claro que pueden, fueron creados por sus sueños e ilusiones eso no se puede negar ni cambiar...... Solo un poco mas y todo acabara. El sonido de la espada cortando el aire es lo único que se escucha, Ángeles que caen heridos ante su verdugo, un ángel de hermosos ojos y cabello oscuro.

_**I don't know who to trust your surprise**_

(Everyone feels so far away from me)

-.SIGAN ADELANTE DEBEMOS TOMAR LO QUE NOS PERTENECE!!!!!!- gritaba a sus compañeros mientras peleaba con uno de los más poderosos arcángeles

-.Detente Raylvia, lo que ustedes quieren es imposible, deciste y tal ves los sabios te perdonen- decía el arcángel, un chico alto de piel clara. Ocho hermosas alas doradas adornaban su espalda, ahora manchadas de la sangre de rebeldes y amigos.

-.JA, CREES QUE POR QUE TU ME LO PIDAS VOY A HACERLO.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras esquivaba un golpe del otro- Lo siento pero no me detendré, eres un ingenuo al creer en ellos y te lo demostrare- dando un golpe casi mortal que el arcángel esquivo

Happy thoughts sift through dust and the lies 

-.Antes no pensabas así, tu tmb creías en lo que decían – quitándole la espada de un golpe- vamos deja de esconder tu verdadero ser, vuelve a ser el mismo- poniéndole la espada en el cuello, el chico solo dio un paso atrás mientras miraba el filo de la espada, el otro ángel lo miraba de forma misericordiosa- por favor arrepiéntete y vuelve al camino, te lo imploro

-.Yo...- el chico tartamudeo, "él tenia razón todavía creía, pero....- no,..... no puedo- cayendo de rodillas agarrandose la cabeza- no puedo, comprende Eline, simplemente.... no puedo- mientras sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos.

-.Es.... es por él, ¿verdad?- dijo triste mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba... Como amaba a ese ser , lo amaba con toda su alma pero sabia que no era correspondido.

_(Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit)_

_**(Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet)**_

-.Perdóname, pero es que yo lo amo

-.No te preocupes- dedicándole una sonrisa- sabes que yo... Ah!!! - no pudo continuar por que en esos momentos alguien lo golpeo por atrás dejándolo inconsciente

-.Sigue igual de idiota ¬¬ - un chico pelirrojo, decía con una sonrisa maligna- nunca cambia, siempre tan ingenuo. Bueno es hora de darle el golpe final- lo iba a atacar cuando Raylvia lo paro

-.No..... yo me encargo de él- mirándolo fríamente

-.Esta bien mi amor- dándole un beso en los labios- pero apresúrate, el fin se acerca.- se separo y se fue. El chico de cabello oscuro lo vio irse para luego ponerle de nuevo atención al arcángel frente a sus pies

-.Per... perdóname Eline- tomo su espada con las dos manos- no quiero hacer esto- cierra los ojos, una estela de lagrimas se va con la brisa del viento, se prepara, no debe pensarlo demasiado, y.....

**-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°- Puertas del paraíso -°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

_**(All I ever think about is this)**_

_**(All the tiring time between)  
(And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me)**_

Una lucha se llevaba a cabo a las afueras del cielo, dos arcángeles contra los caídos. Las espadas chocan entre sí mientras sus dueños se ven de reojo....... El cielo esta oscuro los relámpagos y el sonido de truenos anuncian la venida de un tormenta... Los contrincantes se separan para volver a atacar.....

-.Ríndanse no los dejaremos pasar- uno de los arcángeles dijo mientras los otros se ponían en pose de defensa

-.Que risa me das Deremis, crees poder detenernos- se reía el de la derecha ( Jiz: Es que eran dos --U ) es solo cuestión de tiempo para que podamos pasar

-.No lo creo Bryndel, mientras nosotros estemos aquí ustedes no podrán pasar- dijo el otro arcángel mientas esquivaba un golpe

-.Ya lo veremos Ardem- el otro ángel caído hablo mientras Ardem se le ponía enfrente

-.No pasaras Ozdel- poniendo su espada enfrente. El otro solo se río y ataco

Los arcángeles y demonios peleaban con todas sus fuerzas pero.... solo uno saldría vencedor y todos querían serlo. Deremis evito varios golpes, sus ex-compañeros habían mejorado desde su ultima batalla a principio de los tiempos pero era su deber impedirles llegar hasta la junta.

_**Chorus**_

_**Take everything from the inside and throw it all away**_

_**Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you**_

-.Mejor ríndanse si no quieren morir- Bryndel sonreía de forma burlona y maligna cuando ataco a Ardem que lo esquivo no con mucho éxito

-.Maldito- agarrandose el hombro donde lo había herido

-.Y eso que son angelitos de lo mayores- se burlo Ozdel

-.No te pregunte- Deremis solo alcanzo a decir, cuando un rayo oscuro salió de la nada rozándolo por muy poco- quien nos ataca, muéstrese

-.Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí un par de angelitos- el pelirrojo dijo mientras llegaba con un pelimorado y otro pelirrojo

-.Que quieren ustedes aquí- grito Ardem

-.Pues que más, llegar la junta- el chico pelimorado dijo sacando un sable

-.Y si tenemos que eliminar a los últimos arcángeles, lo haremos- el otro pelirrojo dijo

-.Que has dicho?- Ardem pregunto confundido

-.Lo que oíste, nos deshicimos del estúpido de Eline y de otro par que nos dio mucha lata- mientras eran atacados por los demonios

-.Desgraciados- Deremis dijo cayendo de rodillas mientras intentaba esquivar un golpe de Ozdel

-.Levántate Deremis no todo esta perdido aun- un arcángel de ojos verde grisáceo exclamo mientras interceptaba un golpe del pelirrojo ártico

-.Menedi- murmuro Deremis mientras lo miraba- estas vivo

-.No me dejaría matar por unos idiotas como esos- mirando con desprecio a los demonios que lo miraban con cinismo.

-.No se rindan la esperanza muere al ultimo- dijeron al mismo tiempo dos arcángeles gemelos de ojos y cabello azul grisáceo

-.Pero si son los arcángeles superiores, que sorpresa!!!- dijeron con ironía

-.Si y no los dejaremos pasar- un peliazul dijo

-.Ya lo veremos- murmuraron con malicia mientras se lanzaban al ataque

**-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° En el templo de luz, morada de la junta -°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

_**Tension is building inside steadily**_

_**(Everyone feels so far away from me)**_

_**Happy thoughts forcing their way out of me**_

Las paredes temblaron un poco, de cierto modo reflejaban la intensidad de la lucha encarnada que se estaba llevando a cabo fuera del lugar sagrado... Una puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a un niño, vestía completamente de blanco... Miro a los tres sabios frente suyo, estaban meditando. Se detuvo extrañado ya que solo la cabeza de la junta estaba ahí... Trago duro y se acerco con paso decidido. Los tres encapuchados lo voltearon a ver.

-.Joven Crités que es lo que quiere?- el sabio de la derecha su perdón gran Eros Pero están atacando el cielo y creo que es mi deber ayudar – elevando el tono de voz- Muchos ángeles han perecido ya y...!!!!!

-.No levantes la voz de esa forma jovencito.. Serás el juez pero tu entrenamiento todavía esta en proceso- lo interrumpió una voz femenina que pertenecía al sabio de la izquierda- debes tenernos respeto, somos tus superiores

-.Cálmate, el chico tiene todo el derecho de venir a reclamar..- el sabio que estaba en medio hablo callando al otro.

-.Pero Sofía...- miro con reproche a su compañero pero no termino ya que el otro sabio lo volteo a ver

-.Pero nada Nómos Ahora continua con lo que nos estabas exponiendo Crités- el niño hizo una reverencia y continuo

(Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit)

_**(Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet)**_

-.Quiero pedirles su permiso para ir a ayudar, me siento un inútil al no poder hacer nada por los que están peleando- poniendo su mano en su pecho mirando suplicante a los sabios que solo se miraron entre sí tomando una decisión- por favor

-.Lo lamento Crités pero no podemos dejarte ir- contesto seriamente 

-.Pe... pero por que no, no es justo que los otros se sacrifiquen, debo ayudar

-.Sabemos que quieres ayudar pero todavía no es tu tiempo-  interrumpió un poco molesto- no tienes los poderes para combatirlos... no aun- murmuro lo ultimo por lo que Crités no escucho

-.No importa, quiero ayudar de todas formas- cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Sus brazos estaban pegados completamente a su cuerpo y sus manos las tenia cerradas en puño, sus nudillos ya estaban blancos por la fuerza ejercida sobre ellos.

-.No, la decisión ya esta tomada- Nomos dijo tangentemente- por lo que esta discusión esta fuera de lugar.

El niño solo movió su rostro de lado para después devolver su mirada... Sus ojos estaban cristalinos y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir pero lo que llamaba la atención era que denotaban frustración, rabia, coraje pero sobre todo tristeza... En un movimiento rápido se giro para salir corriendo del gran salón dejando una estela de lagrimas en el aire. Los sabios observaron la escena sin inmutarse... sabían que lo que decía era razón pero aun así el no podía pelear... no iban a permitir que se sacrificara... Era duro pero todavía le faltaba mucho que aprender sobre tomar decisiones... Todavía no estaba listo pero cuando su tiempo llegara ellos lo sabrían.....

**-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° AFUERA DEL TEMPLO -°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

_(**All I ever think about is this)**_

_**(All the tiring time between)**_

_**(And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me)**_

El pequeño chico estaba sentado junto a una gran fuente mientras lloraba en silencio... En esos momentos estaba afuera del templo de la luz, en un hermoso y enorme jardín, en lo mas profundo del paraíso... Miro los alrededores de lo que él llamaba su "prisión". Desde que recordaba siempre estuvo ahí... no conocía lo demás del paraíso, siempre estaba solo...... Se paro de su lugar y se acerco a la gran reja que estaba enfrente, la barrera divisora entre ese lugar y el exterior... A lo lejos se podía ver la oscuridad, de seguro era el campo de batalla... Coloco sus manos sobre el hierro y recargo su cabeza contra los barrotes... Su cabello rebelde cayo sobre su mirada mientras lagrimas traicioneras caían por sus mejillas, sentía tanta frustración al no poder ayudar a los Ángeles... Quería con todas sus fuerzas poder hacerlo pero no se le era permitido.

_**Chorus**_

Take everything from the inside and throw it all away 

_**Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you**_

Levanto la vista por un momento creyó oír una risa. Se volteo y se encontró de frente con un muchacho mayor, no se parecía a los Ángeles que usualmente iban a ese lugar, se veía diferente, no solo en la vestimenta, que era totalmente negra, sino que su mirada estaba llena de odio y de rencor... Miro con desconfianza al extraño, en cuanto a este, solo le sonreía al pequeño.

-.Hola pequeño, ¿cómo estas?- caminando hacia él con paso decidido.

-.¿Que quieres y que haces aquí?- dijo alejándose del chico que se acercaba cada vez mas a él- Tu no eres un ángel ni un arcángel.

-.Hum, tienes razón- sonriendo cínicamente -aunque alguna vez lo fui- arrastro las palabras mirando con suma atención al chico frente suyo

-.Quien eres- volvió a preguntar, a cada instante le agradaba menos ese chico

-.Me presento si tú lo haces, aunque... viéndote mejor, creo saberlo- Crités se sorprendió ¿sabia quien ? - Tartamudeo

-.Claro.. ya decía yo que tu no eras un ángel común y corriente, eres más especial... Crités, ¿O me equivoco?- la cara perpleja del chico le dio a entender que si- Entonces no somos tan diferentes, soy Luzbel aunque ahora me llaman Lucifer- hizo un gesto con la mano mientras inclinaba la cabeza

_**I won't waste myself on you**_

Crités se quedo estático, ¿había escuchado bien, lucifer.. El mismo que había sido condenado y mandado al inframundo?, no podía ser posible.. salió de su shock al sentir que lo tomaban por la cintura, cual fue su sorpresa al verse a sí mismo siendo abrazado por Lucifer... Intento safarse pero no podía... Lucifer solo sonrió.

-.Ni te esfuerces... puedo notar que esos estúpidos sabios no han dejado despertar todo tu poder- el pequeño dejo sus intentos por safarse y lo volteo a ver confundido.

-.De que estas hablando?-no entendía lo que quería decirle- déjame en paz... yo no te eh hecho ningún mal.

-.No te preocupes, no pienso lastimarte... – arrinconándolo contra la pared- Eres hermoso- le dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro del mas joven- Sin duda la mas exquisita obra de arte de toda la creación- Acercándose mas al pequeño.

El chico lo miraba aterrado, la cercanía no le agradaba intento safarse pero no pudo... abrió sus ojos a mas no poder cuando el otro chico le beso... El beso fue fugaz y pasional... Lucifer se separo mientras se lamía los labios.

-.Mmmmm, simplemente delicioso- murmuro mirándolo de forma seductora- Que te parece si te me unes... Te daría lo que quisieras, serias mi todo, te haré sentir lo que nunca has sentido antes... No tienes nada que perder vamos, seria tu oportunidad de poder salir de aquí. Tendrías el poder de decidir por ti mismo, por otros- le murmuro seductoramente al oído mientras lamía su lóbulo- Con tus poderes y los míos tomaríamos a la junta con facilidad, seriamos invencibles- separándose un poco esperando la respuesta del mas pequeño.

-.Estas loco- dijo con voz casi inaudible- yo nunca haría una cosa tal- empujándolo lejos de él.

°-°-° You -°-°- 

Al separarlo tropezó y cayo, se levanto y corrió lo mas rápido que podía hacia el templo.. Lucifer era la maldad encarnada y lo que tramaba era algo moustroso, debía avisar a la junta sobre el peligro.

Lucifer se levanto y empezó a perseguir al niñito... Aunque el no acepto, su poder debía de estar de su lado, sin importar lo que pasara no descansaría hasta que aceptara su propuesta... Logro alcanzar a Crités jalándolo de la toga haciéndolos caer.. Lo giro y lo sujeto firmemente de las muñecas a la altura de su rostro para evitar que escapara... El pequeño intentaba safarse de su captor pero la fuerza que el otro aplicaba era mucha para él.

-.No puedes escapar... - sujetándolo con mas fuerza- Estas bajo mi merced- su voz tenia un tono de triunfo

-.Yo creo que no- una voz interrumpió, haciendo que ambos chicos voltearan a donde provenía

-.¿Tu?- lucifer dijo con furia, que se creía para interrumpir

-.Si yo, ¿tienes algún problema con ello?- el que hablaba era Raylvia, sus ropas estaban rotas y la espada que sostenía en la mano estaba ensangrentada

-.¿Raylvia?- Crités miro al ángel que solo le sonrió

-.Vaya, vaya pero si es el nuevo- levantándose de encima de Crités- que haces aquí se supone que estabas con Ternismel y Bryndel?

-.Se supone- contesto con ironía- pero decidí venir a buscarte ya que ellos están ocupados con 5 de los arcángeles

-.Ya veo, bueno- agarro del brazo al pequeño chico que veía la escena y lo empujo hacia Raylvia- cuida a Crités mientras yo me encargo de la junta

Crités intento detenerlo pero Raylvia lo agarro del hombro impidiéndoselo

-.Que crees que estas haciendo- mirándolo con reproche- debemos evitar que entre a la sala de la junta

-.No te preocupes- le contesto muy seriamente- yo me encargare

El chiquillo estaba confundido.. ¿cómo que él se encargaría?... pero entendió al ver como Raylvia avanzaba hacia lucifer obstruyéndole el paso

-.¿qué te sucede?- mirándolo furioso- quítate de mi camino

-.Yo nunca dije que venia a ayudarte- le contesto cortante... Su mirada era fría como el hielo- vine a detenerte. Crités- el aludido lo miro- avisa a la junta, rápido

-.E.. esta bien- corrió con dirección al templo... Pasando a un lado del demonio... sus miradas chocaron por ultima vez antes de que el chico se fuera

Lucifer solo sonrió, ese niño tenia demasiado poder y era tan hermoso, esperaba con ansias que fuera suyo, al fin y al cabo le pertenecía, eso, aunque los sabios se esforzaran, no lo cambiarían...

-.Nos veremos pronto, lindura- murmuro con una sonrisa en el rostro

-.No si yo te detengo primero

-°-°-°- °You -°-°-° 

Lucifer solo se rió, ¿quería detenerlo?

-.Que quieres hacer que?- miro incrédulo al ex ángel- no me vengas con que te arrepentiste y quieres volver al camino- volvió a soltar una carcajada- no me hagas reír, aunque lo intentes la junta nunca te perdonara

-.Eso lo se, pero aun así quiero recompensar mi falta, por eso no te dejare pasar- poniendo su espada entre él y el otro chico

-.Eso te costara caro- contesto al sacar su propia espada

-.Eso crees.. - Se separaron rápidamente para ponerse en pose de ataque...

Por su parte Crités corría lo mas rápido que sus piernas le daban, debía avisar, pero un presentimiento le hizo detenerse... Lucifer era demasiado poderoso y si... ¿Raylvia perdía? Que haría, debía ayudarlo, si eso debía hacer, era lo que quería ¿no?... pero... él le dijo que avisara... Estuvo estático por unos momentos no sabia que hacer, el sonido de relámpagos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, la pelea entre esas fuerzas tan desiguales había comenzado, lo que hizo que tomara una decisión

-.Es mejor que lo ayude- se dio la vuelta para regresar al lugar donde estaban Raylvia y Lucifer

Waste myself on you 

Mientras con Raylvia y el demonio, la situación empezaba a tensarse, se miraron por unos momentos esperando cualquier movimiento de su enemigo... Lucifer rompió con el silencio...

-.Aquí se decide todo- lucifer hablo- si yo gano destruiré a la junta, pero si tú ganas, que lo dudo, seré derrotado y de seguro me volverán a mandar al inframundo, pero veré la forma de regresar

-.Yo me encargare de que te pudras ahí por la eternidad- Lucifer solo sonrió con ironía

Silencio por un momento, el viento era lo único que se oía.. En unos instantes, la caída de una hoja de un árbol dio la señal... Los contrincantes se atacaron sin demora, ninguno cedía ante el otro... Lucifer estaba tomando ventaja pero Raylvia no se iba a dar por vencido debía detenerlo a como diera lugar

-°-°-° You, You -°-°-° 

En otras partes del paraíso las peleas se estaban dando sin tregua, por fin los Ángeles estaban ganando terreno en contra de los caídos… Aunque todavía era demasiado pronto para dar un ganador... La tormenta cayo sin demora limpiando la sangre que cubría tanto a los cuerpos como el suelo, purificando todo a su paso... Los arcángeles intentaban por todos los medios de evitar que siguieran avanzando, el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso, no podían pensar en otras cosas... Tenían que concentrarse por el bien de todos, debían impedir que sucediera alguna catástrofe... No imaginaban que en el corazón del cielo se estuviera llevando en esos instantes la pelea que decidiría todo... Las espadas volvieron a hacer contacto por ultima vez, ya que un grito ensordecedor, que recorrió todos los confines del paraíso, daba por terminado la batalla...

I'll take everything from the inside and throw it all away Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you 

El sonido de un golpe contra la mesa se hizo oír en la enorme sala de audiencias, la junta juzgaba a los traidores

-.Raylvia, ángel de primera clase y de segundo nivel se le a encontrado culpable de los cargos de alta traición- Nómos miro seriamente al joven frente suyo- como sabe, al encontrarse culpable de estos cargos.. Nos vemos obligados a condenarlo al olvido sin poder de retorno, a nunca haber existido...

Everything from the inside and just throw it all away 

_**Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you**_

Un murmullo recorrió la sala, ser condenado al olvido era lo peor que a cualquiera le podría suceder... Las miradas se posaron sobre Raylvia que tenia la mirada baja escuchando a la junta

-.Sin embargo - Sofía hablo imponentemente llevando de nuevo el silencio a la sala- hemos tomado en cuenta lo que hiciste, tu arrepentimiento y valentía nos han hecho tomar otra decisión....

-.Además de que alguien intercedió por ti – Eros agrego.

El chico de cabellos oscuros levanto la vista por primera vez en toda la audiencia, miro a Crités que estaba mirando del lado derecho de la junta... Se veía muy triste, tal ves él fue quien intercedió, pero... como saberlo..

-.Por eso hemos decidido condenarte a una vida mortal- Nómos lo saco de sus pensamientos-Vivirás como un humano y morirás como ellos

-.Pero reencarnaras las veces que sean necesarias para que decidas si eres un ángel o un demonio – Sofía continuo- Cuando sea el tiempo en que el elegido baje para el juicio final...

-....deberás cuidarlo y protegerlo.. Ese será tu castigo- completo Eros- así que reflexiona sobre tus acciones y recuerda deberás cuidarlo cuando el tiempo lo dicte....

Esto fue lo ultimo que Raylvia pudo escuchar antes de que las sombras lo alcanzaran y todo se volviera negro... esas ultimas palabras se repetían en su mente de forma casi continua formando torbellinos en su mente y se mezclaban, confundiéndole.... Pero que podía hacer, había fallado y su suerte, y la de otros, estaba echada.. Tendría que cumplir su castigo...

La suerte había favorecido a los ángeles en esta ocasión pero sabían que Lucifer lo intentaría en cualquier momento... Y ese momento tal vez seria a la llegada del tiempo del juicio de la humanidad... La moneda esta suspendida en el aire cualquier puede ser él resultado, solo el destino tiene la ultima palabra, solo él puede decidir.... Y por lo pronto, nada se puede hacer mas que esperar ya que el tiempo no corre mas aprisa, la paciencia ahora seria esencial, porque esto no fue el final sino el principio de lo que tal vez seria el fin .......

-°-°- You, You, You -°-°-° 

**..................................Fin del prologo**

**Que tal o.o muy enredado ¿no? #0#. Algunos de los personajes tal ves los identifiquen otros tal ves no.. Pero todo se aclarara en los siguientes capis n-n, el siguiente capi se llama " Mirada al destino ", nos vemos y please den click en el botoncito de abajo 6.6 y dejen review. Gracias por leer mi historia y perdón por las faltas de ortografía n.n **


	2. Mirada al destino

El primer capi de Apocalíptica, me tarde en hacerlo pero valió la pena, me rompí la cabeza pensando como continuar lo que tenia del capi ya que mi inspiración salió corriendo despavorida por la ventana ¬¬U. Bueno, cambiando d tema, este fic no pensaba actualizarlo hasta después pero tras las amenazas de Sandra-senpai y el review de una chica eh decidido subir este capitulo ú.ù. Muy bien, solo subí esta historia porque ya tenia el capitulo y la de sombras porque ya no me faltaba mucho para acabarlo. La de escarlata hasta después ya que aun no termino de escribirlo XP Cof... si están leyendo esto saben muy bien que es YAOI, ya saben, relaciones hombre por hombre, así que si eres un homofóbico y por accidente entraste, ya sabes por donde es la salida ¬¬, no quiero que después me vengan con reclamaciones o me echen la culpa de sus traumas (sin ofender). Si deciden leerlo, bienvenidos pero NO recibo mensajes ofensivos ò.ó Por cierto la contestación para la linda chica que me dejo review en esta historia

Itzel: Gracias por dejarme review n-n la vdd no la iba a dejar inconclusa 9.9 no me gusta dejarlas así Y.Y pero eso sí, no la iba a actualizar en fanfiction jeje, de echo ya la iba a eliminar y la terminaría pero solo para que la leyera mi hermana en mi compu n.nUU... creí que a nadie le gustaba por eso lo iba a hacer, me sentí decepcionada de mi misma por escribir una historia que no gusto u.u por eso te doy las gracias, creo que me estaba precipitando muy rápido al hacerlo y, no te preocupes, si la voy a terminar n0n

**Disclaimer: **

_Bey blade y sus personajes no son míos, yo solo escribo historias por gusto personal sin recibir ningún beneficio, paga o algo por el estilo, por publicarla. Si fuera mío, Kai se le declararía a Ty-chan en el tercer campeonato y haría que le diera un beso que lo dejara sin aire por tres días XDDDDDDD Pero como no sucede, es obvio que no soy la dueña así que no me demanden ¬¬ _

**Por cierto, las parejas quedan así Kai-Ty, Oc´s-Rei, Michel-Max, Bryan-Tala las demás como vaya avanzando la historia las irán conociendo ya que seria adelantar mucho, por cierto unas no van a ser las oficiales o con las que acabe la historia, ¿Oka? XPP **

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**APOCALÍPTICA**

**CAPITULO 1: " Mirada al destino "**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

" _**¿Cuánto a pasado? No lo recuerdo... Yo alguna ves fui un ángel, casi un arcángel, pero tuvo que suceder... Conocí el sentimiento más hermoso y embriagante que puede existir... el amor... así es, yo me enamore y fui correspondido... Pero traicione a la junta y cuando intente enmendar mi error, fui juzgado y condenado a la vida mortal, a reencarnar en un humano hasta que el juez llegara y entonces... mi tarea comenzara..... Tantas son las vidas, las alegrías y tristezas que he vivido pero aun así no he encontrado la respuesta a mi incógnita... ¿Cuál era?.. ya ni la recuerdo.. Solo espero paciente a que descienda el que debe llegar, el elegido, el juez.. Crités... Solo así podré pagar mis faltas, espero... llegue pronto............"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **22 de diciembre, 9:35 p.m** **Hospital "Buena esperanza"** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaban de las nueve de la noche pero como en cualquier hospital la actividad no cesaba, el sonido de pasos y de las ambulancias resonaban en los pasillos del enorme hospital, una noche común y corriente sin contar la tormenta que caía afuera....... Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, varios paramédicos entraron llevando una camilla en la que yacía una mujer, estaba a punto de dar a luz... Detrás de ella venia un hombre joven con un pequeño niño agarrado de la mano...

-.Llévenla al quirófano, rápido- decía unos de los médicos mientras el pequeño corría a un lado de la camilla

-.Mamí, mamí- sus ojos dorados se veían preocupados. Intentaba seguirle el paso, iba en pijama y cargaba un gatito de peluche color verde (O.o)

-.No te preocupes todo estará bien- miraba tiernamente a su hijito, acariciándole los cabellos- quédate con tu papi, te veré pronto

La madre fue separada de su pequeño en cuanto entro al quirófano, el chibi solo se quedo parado en medio del pasillo mirando por donde se llevaron a su mamí.. Un viento helado se colaba por las ventanas, solo abrazo al peluche con mas fuerza... No comprendía todavía que era lo que pasaba, solo que pronto tendría un hermanito... Siguió parado ahí esperando que en cualquier momento saliera su mamí cargando a su hermano menor...

-.Rei, hijo ven- su papá lo llamo jalándolo de su brazo para acercarlo a él- tu mamí estará bien y pronto conocerás a tu hermanito- con una sonrisa tomando al peque en brazos- ahora duerme, te sacamos de la cama y debes dormir.. será una larga noche

-.Pero..- flotándose los ojos- no tengo sueño- bostezó

-.Si como no, mejor duerme.. cuando tu mamí salga podrás estar con ella..- diciendo esto el chibi se durmió.- espero que todo salga bien- murmuro un poco triste, tenia un mal presentimiento y estaba muy intranquilo.

-.Las cosas pasaran como el destino quiere que pasen- una pequeña voz dijo llamando la atención del padre que estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

Miro al dueño de la voz y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a un niño de unos cinco años, pelirrojo de ojos ámbar, muy parecido a su hijo.. El pequeño lo miraba dulcemente, llevaba un gorrito y una chamarra verde con un pantalón azul oscuro, en su cuello llevaba una bufanda por el frío que hacía..

-.Disculpe, creo que lo incomode- con una pequeña sonrisa

-.Pequeño,¿donde están tus padres?- el chibi no contesto- ¿Estas perdido? – le volvió a cuestionar al pequeño que solo desvió su mirada a la ventana

-.Es una linda estrella- susurro el chibi, sin tomarle importancia a lo que le preguntaban y señalando la estrella más brillante de todas- mi mamí dice que esa estrella solo brilla cuando algo muy importante va a suceder o esta sucediendo.. – el hombre miro por la ventana en la dirección que le señalaba el niño y efectivamente ahí estaba la estrella, brillaba mucho sobresaliendo de las demás – y algo de mucha importancia va a comenzar - el hombre volteo a verlo ante el comentario.

-.¿Qué di..- no pudo seguir ya que una voz llamo la atención de ambos

-.Derek, cariño, ¿donde te habías metido?- una mujer pelirroja llego corriendo y abrazo al chibi- me tenias angustiada, ¿por qué te me escapaste así?, ¿y si te hubiera pasado algo?- le pregunto rápidamente, se veía preocupada

-.Perdón mamí- bajando la cabeza apenado. Su madre solo sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente

-.Ya paso, lo importante es que estas bien- tomándolo en brazos- ahora es mejor regresar a la habitación de tu papá, ya molestaste bastante al señor.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

-.No se preocupe solo platicábamos un poco- le dijo amablemente

-.Menos mal, afortunadamente no despertó a su hijo- se acerco y le acaricio los cabellos al chibi pelinegro que solo gruño y se acomodo en los brazos de su padre

La amable mujer solo sonrió y miro al peque pelirrojo.

-.Es mejor irnos, pronto tendrá que proteger algo muy valioso- dirigiéndose de nuevo al hombre que la miro confundido

-.¿Disculpe?- le pregunto, pero la señora solo sonrió

-.Que tenga buenas noches- se limito a decir y se dirigió a otro pasillo

-.Feliz Navidad- dijo el pequeño antes de desaparecer en uno de los pasillos junto a su madre

-.Feliz Navidad- murmuro, estaba consternado ¿qué quiso decir la mujer con aquellas palabras?, dejo un momento de lado esos pensamientos al sentir que su hijo se estiraba entre sus brazos, lo miro enternecido abrazándolo mas hacia sí..

Se tranquilizo, la nieve seguía cayendo afuera, cubriendo todo de blanco.. el color de la pureza de la creación. Cerro los ojos mientras escuchaba el ir y venir de doctores y enfermeras en su rondas de guardia.. Las voces de la gente una que otra risa en los pasillos.. Demasiado tranquilo, tal ves por ser vísperas de navidad.. Siguió escuchando hasta que el sueño lo venció y se quedo profundamente dormido, abrazando a su pequeño hijo.. Alcanzándolo en el mundo de los sueños

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **3:30 a.m 23 de diciembre. "Hospital buena esperanza" **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**------------------------------------- Un sueño ¬¬ ----------------------------------------**

El joven hombre se encontró caminando por los pasillos del hospital, un silencio profundo llenaba los corredores, que estaban desiertos. Miro confundido a su alrededor las habitaciones estaban vacías, papeles había en las mesas, las ventanas abiertas pero ni una sola alma se aparecía por los alrededores.. Unos pequeños pasos lo hicieron volver la vista, era Rei..

-.¿Rei, y tu mami?- sonrió a su hijo que no dijo palabra alguna- ¿Rei?

El pequeño clavo sus ojos ámbar en su mirada por unos segundos para luego salir corriendo.. Intento alcanzarlo, pero con cada paso que daba, las blancas paredes del corredor se llenaban de un resplandor, que por momentos le dificultaban la vista. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo corriendo sin rumbo, solo quería encontrar a su pequeño y a su esposa y saber donde diablos estaba. Por fin encontró al pelinegro parado frente a una puerta, noto que las paredes habían cambiado, tenían varias inscripciones y antorchas iluminaban la vista. Bajo su mirada hacia su hijo que seguía en la misma posición. Se acerco lentamente a su lado, cuando el chibi de ojos dorados lo volteo a ver.

-.¿Rei, estas bien?- le pregunto pausadamente, el pequeño se miraba triste

-.Tengo miedo- murmuro

-.¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de que?- lo abrazo para consolarlo

-.Miedo de estar aquí- volvió a decir. Levanto el rostro del pequeño y miro en sus ojos, los cuales mostraban temor. Sabia lo que quería decirle, él también sentía un poco de temor al estar ahí, volvió a abrazarlo y miro de nuevo la puerta, por alguna extraña razón se acerco lentamente, abriendo la puerta de par en par.

Miraron dentro, era un enorme pasillo, la luz que entraba por las grandes ventanas lo iluminaba completamente.. Tomo a su hijo de la mano y entro, camino por unos momentos cuando escucho voces.

-." ...se le a encontrado culpable de los cargos de alta traición"- una voz decía y pudo oír varios murmullos..

Parecía ser que se estaba llevando a cabo un juicio.. Camino silenciosamente indicándole a Rei que guardara silencio. Sintió un poco de misericordia por la persona que estaba siendo juzgada. Un momento, ¿misericordia?, por que tendría que tenerla, si era culpable tenia que pagar por lo que hizo. Dejo eso de lado y siguió escuchando

-."... como sabe, al encontrarse culpable de estos cargos. Nos vemos obligados a condenarlo al olvido sin poder de retorno, a nunca haber existido..."- volvió a hablar la misma voz, y mas murmullos se escucharon.

Eso si que no lo había entendido, ¿al olvido?, que se supone que significaba eso. De seguro era una secta o algo por el estilo porque lo que decían era imposible. Miro por la ventana, era de día y frente a él se extendía un hermoso jardín, se quedo asombrado por unos momentos para volver a poner atención a lo que se decía.

-."Sin embargo – una voz diferente hablo, mientras los murmullos cesaban para dar lugar a un profundo silencio- hemos tomado en cuenta lo que hiciste...

Se detuvo, su hijo lo había jalado del pantalón.

-.¿Que sucede, Rei?

-.Mira- murmuro señalando hacia el frente. Volteo, pero solo distinguió una silueta que entro rápidamente en la puerta a final del corredor. Lo ultimo que observo fue una capa blanca que danzo con el rápido movimiento de su dueño al entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de si.- ¿Rei, viste quien era?- interrogo a su hijo que lo miro confundido

-.No, iba encapuchado.- contesto el chibi- pero era un niño- volvió a decir el lo sabes?- pregunto con curiosidad mientras se acercaban a la puerta

-.Porque su voz era le de un niño- se detuvieron frente a la enorme entrada- lo oí cuando paso a nuestro lado sin siquiera mirarnos.

El hombre se sorprendió, estaba tan metido en la conversación que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había pasado a su lado. Miro al chibi, que solo le devolvió la mirada.

-.Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos no querrán que interrumpamos- se dio la vuelta para regresar pero el rechinido de la puerta al abrirse lo hizo volverse.

Se asomo, no había nadie cerca, observo la sala circular que se contemplaba, sin lugar a duda se estaba llevando a cabo un juicio, pudo mirar un enorme estrado donde varias personas estaban sentadas, otras mas estaban sentadas en todo el alrededor de la sala, como si se tratará de un antiguo teatro griego, y eso precisamente le pareció. Lo mas extraño que todos estaban encapuchados. Paso su vista por toda la sala y vislumbro una pequeña figura sentada a la derecha de lo que el creía eran los jueces o algo por el estilo, sin lugar a dudas era el niño que había pasado junto a ellos, ya que las demás personas se veían demasiado mayores.

-."... Cuando sea el tiempo en que el elegido baje para el juicio final... – uno de los encapuchados dijo- ....deberás cuidarlo y protegerlo..

Por fin miro al joven que estaba en medio de la sala con la mirada baja, su largo cabello oscuro le cubría el rostro por lo que no pudo verlo bien, aunque se le hacia familiar, en ese instante otro encapuchado hablo

-... Ese será tu castigo.. deberás cuidarlo cuando el tiempo lo dicte....- el joven levanto la vista pero cuando por fin iba a vislumbrar su rostro todo se borro.

**------------------------------------------- Fin del sueño --------------------------------------------**

Movimientos bruscos lo devolvieron de nuevo a la realidad, abrió lentamente los ojos, que sueño tan loco había tenido pero en fin.. Miro a quien lo había despertado se trataba de un amigo de la familia, un sacerdote para ser mas exactos, se veía preocupado.

-.¿Kyo? ¿Qué haces aquí?-mirándolo confundido, su hijito ante el escándalo se había despertado

-.Papi, ¿Que sucede?- tallándose los ojos

-.No pasa nada Rei mejor vuelve a dormir- le hablo dulcemente para luego volver su atención a su amigo. Este lo miraba seriamente.

-.Andrew, los doctores que atendieron a tu esposa están muy serios, parece que algo sucedió y creo que era mi deber venir a avisarte

-.¿Qué?- lo miro sorprendido. Se levanto con Rei en brazos- Di.. dime que sucedió Kyo- lo miro con desesperación. Kyo solo desvió la mirada

El ambiente estaba tenso, Andrew estaba preocupado por el silencio que su amigo guardaba sabia que algo malo había pasado. Por su lado el sacerdote iba a hablar cuando unos pasos llamaron su atención. Un hombre vestido de blanco se acerco. Andrew lo reconoció como el doctor que atendía a su esposa. Dejo al pequeño sobre la silla mientras miraba al medico.

-.Buenas noches, señor Kinomiya, tengo que hablar con usted- miro seriamente al joven hombre de cabello negriazul

-.¿Que sucede doctor?- cada ves estaba mas intranquilo y lo peor de todo es que nadie se dignaba a decirle la verdad

-.Sígame a mi despacho – con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que le siguiera. No lo pensó dos veces y siguió al doctor, no sin antes encargarle a su amigo su hijo...

Entraron al despacho, una estancia no muy grande pero muy bien iluminada, las persianas estaban cerradas y se escuchaba las sirenas de las ambulancias que llegaban al hospital. El hombre de edad y bigote se sentó en su silla frente al escritorio, una ves se acomodo le señalo una frente él para que se sentara. Camino despacio a la silla y se sentó mirando al doctor preocupado, este solo tenia un semblante serio.

-.¿Qué sucede doctor?- exclamo intrigado. El doctor se levanto de su asiento, su rostro se volvió sombrío. Esto preocupo al señor Kinomiya, que era lo que pasaba.

-.Señor, lamento informarle que.....

**-------------------- 17 años después --------------------**

Las horas, los días, los meses y los años pasan rápidamente... así las malas noticias y las alegrías se van como las hojas en otoño, dejando el hueco en donde alguna ves estuvieron y, a veces, aun están... todo lo que alguna vez fue y será pasara como el destino juzgue, si es que existe el destino....

Un chico de ojos dorados y gatunos caminaba por el cementerio, tenia el cabello negro y largo, el cual sujetaba en una coleta... Tendría no mas de veinte años... Se paro unos instantes, su chamarra azul se movió un poco por el viento, en una de sus manos llevaba una flor de pensamiento, miro las hileras de tumbas, todas ellas adornadas con flores de las personas que iban a ver a sus seres queridos, los árboles estaban perdiendo sus hojas que ya eran de distintas tonalidades rojizas, pronto nevaría... Una sonrisa triste se formo en sus labios, mientras observaba la lejanía... Emprendió de nuevo su camino, por lo que miraba ya era tarde. Llego a una parte del cementerio que conocía muy bien y era el motivo de su tristeza. Sonrió al divisar a una persona muy querida por él. Se trataba de un chico moreno de unos dieciséis que estaba hincado frente a una tumba, en esos instantes colocaba un jazmín sobre ella. Se levanto, no se había percatado de que alguien lo observaba. Vestía una camisa beige de manga larga, unos jeans y tenis. A su lado, en el suelo, descansaba una mochila... En su mano derecha cargaba una chamarra del mismo color de sus jeans. Coloco una mano en su pecho como si apretara algo, mientras cerraba los ojos. El pelinegro se acerco y le susurro al oído.

-.Parece ser que ahora me ganaste, ¿eh, Takao?- comento divertido el chico, sorprendiendo al mas joven que abrió los ojos de un azul tormenta y volteo a verlo.

El chico lo observo unos instantes antes de sonreírle, su cabello azul medianoche le caía un poco en la cara pero se lo quito con la mano. El mayor lo miro cariñosamente acercándose a la tumba y depositando, junto al jazmín, el pensamiento.

-.Hola, hermano- saludo el moreno con una linda sonrisa.

-.Se suponía que tus clases aun no han terminado- objeto el ojidorados mirando seriamente al menor

-.Lo que sucede es que las clases terminaron antes de lo esperado, el profesor de Literatura no vino y pude irme - aclaro el peliazul cerrando los ojos y sonriendo tiernamente (Que lindo n0n)

-.Y porque no me llamaste, hubiera pasado por ti- reclamo el ojidorados

-.Perdóname, hermano- se disculpo- pero es que como estas en la universidad a esas horas no quería molestarte

-.Tonto- exclamo un poco serio acercándose al chico moreno, lo tomo por los hombros y lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa- sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ti- se separo para tomar la mochila de Takao del suelo.- vámonos, papá debe estarnos esperando para ir a comer –opino el chico caminando con dirección a la salida del campo santo

-.Sip- afirmo el ojiazul, se volteo una ultima vez a la tumba- adiós mamá, vendré a verte otro día, lo prometo- comento el chico para salir corriendo detrás del mayor que ya llevaba un buen tramo.

-.-.-.--.-..-..-.--.-.--.-.--.-.-.--.-Torre de Tokio .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La gente subía a contemplar el paisaje de la ciudad, todos miraban por las ventanas... muchos de ellos venían con sus familias, pero lo que nos importa lo que pasa adentro sino en la parte mas alta. Cinco chicos vestidos completamente de negro, discutían sobre un asunto que incumbía a toda la humanidad.

-.Entonces los sabios han decidido que el juicio comience pronto- comento un chico de ojos azul grisáceo

-.Si, no falta mucho- afirmo un chico de gafas y cabello peliazul grisáceo idéntico a él

-.Pero el juez sigue dormido-opino un chico pelirrojo y ojos ámbar

-.Eso no importa, Derek, en cuanto sea la hora sus poderes despertaran- le aclaro un chico peliverde y ojos índigo

-.Si tu lo dices Jeanen (se lee Yanen u.u) ¿pero que hay de Raylvia?- pregunto nuevamente el chico pelirrojo

-.Su ultima reencarnación aun no recupera la memoria- respondió un chico ojiverde grisáceo

-.Entonces alguien tiene que ayudarlo a recordar, necesitamos su ayuda para pelear- Derek dijo pero los demás negaron con la cabeza

-.Tal ves no sea buena idea-objeto el ojiazul grisáceo- Raylvia tal ves aun esta del lado de los demonios

-.No podemos darnos el lujo de despertar a un demonio potencial- una voz desde la parte mas alejada comento entrando en la conversación

-.¿Eline?- Jeanen exclamo sorprendido- ¿que haces aquí? Deberías estar en el templo

-.Si, pero los demonios están causando demasiados problemas- contesto el recién llegado, vestía de negro como los otros solo que iba encapuchado, sin poder divisar su rostro.

-.Te refieres a los asesinatos ¿no?- volvió a hablar el ojiverde grisáceo

-.Pero no pararan hasta que encuentren al juez- comento preocupado Eline

-.Eso….- el chico peliverde se callo y miro a los demás preocupado- tengo que irme.

-.Ten cuidado, y eso va para todos- exclamo Eline, los demás asintieron- nos veremos en la noche aquí

-.Esta bien- afirmaron, lentamente se fueron por distintos caminos. Debían comenzar con su trabajo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..--.-.-.-.

Cerca de una preparatoria.....

-.Vamos, metanla rápido- ordeno un chico pelirrojo que traía gafas oscuras.-apúrense- Bajo un poco sus gafas, el color de sus ojos era azul ártico- no tenemos mucho tiempo- mirando para todos lados mientras un chico albino y un pelimorado metían a una chica a un auto.

La jovencita forcejeaba por liberarse pero los muchachos tenían mas fuerza. El albino le tapo la boca por lo que no podía pedir auxilio, lo peor era que nadie pasaba por esa calle solitaria. Después de unos cuantos forcejeos mas lograron subirla poniéndola boca abajo en el piso del carro.

-.Listo, Tala- dijo el pelimorado cerrando la puerta de atrás, el pelirrojo sonrió y se dispuso a subir del lado del conductor... iba a abrir la puerta cuando algo le llamo la atención.

Un chico peliverde de ojos grandes color azul índigo se acercaba... tendría no mas de 15 años, vestía un pantalón rojo y una camisa azul, tenia el cabello corto y alborotado y del lado derecho llevaba una pequeña coleta. Tala sonrió divertido, el guardián había fallado.

-.Llegaste tarde, Alexiel- exclamo subiendo al auto, dio un portazo y puso el auto en marcha.

El chico ojiazul se detuvo, se recargo en sus piernas mientras tomaba aire, no había podido llegar a tiempo, solo pudo ver como el auto se perdía entre las calles de la zona.... Levanto la vista entristecido, lagrimas querían escapar de sus ojos... Era su primer protegida como arcángel y había fallado. Miro hacia el cielo, por su idiotez otra vida inocente se perdería en manos de los demonios... Camino sin dirección, tenia que encontrar a Eline y decirle lo que había pasado... Del cielo pequeñas plumas blancas caían mostrando de alguna forma su tristeza, para los humanos parecía lluvia.... pero para quienes saben ver mas allá de lo visible se darían cuenta de que un ángel estaba llorando...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.Mmmm?- el chico peliazul tormenta se había detenido mirando la lluvia, no pensó que lloviera pero Rei llevaba paraguas, aunque se mojo de todos modos al haberse detenido.

La gente pasaba sin darle importancia al chico moreno... la calle estaba atiborrada de gente aun con el tiempo que estaba haciendo.... El chico pelinegro se detuvo y lo volteo a ver.

-.¿Qué sucede?- quiso saber el mayor tapando al moreno con el paraguas-porque no me dijiste que te ibas a detener ahora estas empapado- lo regaño quitándose la chamarra y colocándosela al chico ojiazul.

-.Lo siento, pero algo me llamo la atención- con la vista aun en el cielo

-.¿Y se puede saber que es?-inquirió el mayor viéndolo extrañado

-.Esta lluvia... es un mensaje lleno de melancolía- murmuro con un dejo de tristeza el peliazul, extendió la mano tomando unas cuantas gotas de lluvia. Las miro por unos momentos y luego las dejo caer- demasiado triste- agrego, siguiendo su camino. El pelinegro se emparejo a él, a veces le preocupaba el comportamiento de su hermanito.

-.Creo que te afecto que papá te contara que la lluvia es el reflejo de cuando los Ángeles están tristes- opino el ojidorados con una sonrisa la cual el moreno le devolvió.

-.Eso crees?, yo creo que tal ves si es cierto- dijo mientras ponía sus manos en la nuca- me gusta creer que es verdad- encogiéndose de hombros.

-.Sigue soñando- le dijo burlonamente cuando pasaron junto a un escaparate de una tienda de electrónicos, en esos instantes pasaba un noticiero.

Rei se paro para ver de que trataba, Takao se quedo a un lado pero el ojiazul miraba a la gente que pasaba sin prestarles atención.

-._En las ultimas semanas el incremento de asesinatos de jóvenes estudiantes de preparatoria ha ido en aumento- _decía la reportera seriamente_- la policía aun no tiene a ningún sospechoso aunque se piensa que es la misma persona que hace años mato a varias mujeres a mediados de Navidad y, como se sabe, no se le pudo capturar. Por eso se les pide a los padres que cuiden a sus chicos, el asesino no tiene preferencias y aun no se sabe que conecta a todas las victimas....._

El ojidorados siguió su camino, ya había escuchado bastante, miro a su hermano que caminaba a un lado... Le preocupaba que pudiera pasarle algo, apenas había entrado a la preparatoria y ese asesino todavía estaba suelto. El menor lo volteo a ver confuso, el pelinegro se veía bastante serio.

-.¿Qué sucede?- quiso saber el peliazul

-.No es nada, solo pensaba un poco- lo calmo el pelinegro, posando de nuevo su vista al frente

-.Bueno- dijo el chico mirando para la avenida, había mucho trafico por la lluvia que había caído

-.Takao- la voz del mayor llamo su atención- desde mañana quiero que me esperes cuando salgas de la escuela, ¿entendido?- exclamo seriamente el chico felino. El moreno lo miro extrañado

-.Eh.. esta bien- contesto un poco sorprendido- si eso es lo que quieres te esperare en cuanto salga de clases. El pelinegro le sonrió y siguieron su camino, no faltaba mucho para llegar a su casa.

**............................................................................ Continuara**

Jiz: Perdón creo que quedo muy inconcluso pero es que sino corto los capítulos, los hago mas largos de lo que deben, hasta aquí llego mi inspiración y si sigo escribiendo a veces quedan muy feos y ya no me gustan por eso solo escribo poco. v.v espero te haya gustado Itzel n,n.... esta historia tal ves me tarde en actualizarla pero si la seguiré no la descontinuare como tenia pensado hacer, así que si les gusto solo dejen review, me gusta saber que opinan de lo que escribo n-n. Chao y cuídense mucho!!! n0n


End file.
